


One Special Moment (and Maybe Two)

by PurpleFlower04



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ladynoir fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04
Summary: Ladybug gets a dare to kiss Chat Noir, so she does. All she wants to do the next day is kiss him again.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	One Special Moment (and Maybe Two)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamari/gifts).



> Since Jamarieek has been so kind as to gift me a fic, this one goes to her! It was fun to write, too.

The miraculous team sits on a rooftop, just chatting and playing games after a tough akuma.

“How about we play truth or dare?” Carapace suggests.

“Sure! I’ll start,” Rena accepts, “Carapace, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Carapace says.

“I dare you to leap to the rooftop across the street.”

“Sure dudette.” He builds momentum and jumps to the other side successfully, then jumps right back.

“Chat Noir truth or dare, dude?” Carapace asks.

“Dare.” Chat says eagerly.

“I dare you to extend your pole up to 20 feet then stay up there with the top of it for 30 seconds and just chill,” Carapace says.

Chat pulls out his baton and extends it to 20 feet and manages to stay there for half a minute. When time was up, he lowered himself carefully and shortened the baton again.

“M’Lady, truth or dare?” Chat asks.

“Dare,” she says confidently. 

“I dare you to flip from this roof to any other roof near us,” Chat says.

Ladybug gracefully does a backflip to a roof nearby, then jumps back. A few more rounds happen, but Rena makes one last dare.

“Ladybug, I dare you to kiss Chat Noir,” she says with an eager face.

“Alright,” Ladybug hesitates.

She closes her eyes as her lips go closer to Chat’s. She felt a soft pair of lips on hers, and immediately melted. Chat pulls her in, giving a soft moan that somehow drives her wild? Strangely, she wants to keep going, as if her lips recognized Chat as a crush. In turn, Chat welcomes her tongue with an open mouth and his tongue slowly enters her mouth. Their tongues slowly dance around each other, and the world disappears around them. Ladybug lets out an uncontrollable moan, and she’s confused, while Chat squirms, also smelling the chocolate and cinnamon coming from her breath. Why does she like this? She likes Adrien and Luka, not Chat Noir. At least not as more than a friend and crime-fighting partner. Maybe he just kisses good. She’ll forget this feeling around him soon enough, right?

Ladybug lets go, still longing for another lingering kiss. Why did that feel good? She’s kissed him before, when Dark Cupid was akumatized and didn’t feel this way. It was probably because he was attacking her before then, but this feels better than ever before. 

“That felt great, Chat. You must be a good kisser,” Ladybug says, secretly wondering if he’ll do that again.

“I’m glad you think that. You’re a good kisser too,” Chat says.

“It’s getting late. We should all detransform and go home. Bye Chat, Rena, and Carapace!” she says. They detransform away from each other and go home. 

* * *

“Tikki, what am I supposed to do?” Marinette asks, “I’m dared to kiss Chat Noir just for fun and I like it? How can that be?” 

“Just because you like his kissing doesn’t mean you like Chat himself,” Tikki advises.

“Tikki, but what if it does?” Marinette asks.

“Maybe you really like who he is under the mask and you’re just starting to notice who it is, then,” Tikki follows up. 

“I doubt that, Tikki. I’ll just sleep for now,” Marinette says, yawning.

* * *

Marinette wakes up, the kiss still on her mind. The wonderful moment keeps playing in her head, with nothing to replace it with. She’s afraid she’ll eventually say it, revealing herself as Ladybug. Then Alya, Nino, and maybe even whoever Chat is under the mask might know! Even worse, it might reach Hawkmoth, and he could track her down as a civilian. Hopefully school will make her forget. 

Again, Marinette was wrong. Whether it be math, science, or any other subject, she couldn’t get her mind off of that pesky kiss memory sweetly lingering in her head. 

_ His lips were soft, his tongue so gentle. It was like nothing and no one but me and Chat Noir were there. I just want to kiss him so much, but I can’t just transform, hunt him down and kiss him. _

After school, she still couldn’t free her mind from that same memory for even a moment.

_ Why do my hands feel so sweaty? No one’s here. Oh yeah, I think we have patrol tonight. Might be because I want to kiss him so badly. He’s really sweet, and I can’t get enough of him! Am I starting to like him as more than a friend for his quirky personality, too? I think I might have a crush on him. _

“Tikki, spots on!” 

“Are you su-” Tikki is about to ask.

* * *

Ladybug runs and yoyos across the city with energy she never thought she had. She arrives five minutes early, but sadly doesn’t see Chat Noir yet. 

When Chat arrives, she wants to kiss him even more, but she hugs him instead, knowing he may not be ready to kiss her again, as willing as he might be. She was going to save it for after patrol. A mid-patrol kiss could potentially get awkward, and so many may see them. This was their time to talk about what’s been going on, not to share romantic moments, even if Chat agrees to that. At least, not yet. 

Ladybug looks at Chat and smiles at him whenever she can while looking at the views in Paris, and he always throws a smile toward her in return. She could feel the desire to recreate that special moment rising within her. She even went closer to him at times, just to hint at her longing for him, but he never seems to catch it.

When the duo finally stop, Ladybug instinctively holds Chat’s broad shoulders, while he looks back in astonishment. “You’re the best partner I could ever ask for,” Ladybug says sweetly, “I just want to ask you one thing.”

“Awww, you’re the purrrfect one, bugaboo, and I’ll do anything for you,” Chat blindly accepts.

“I’ve had a burning desire to kiss you again since last night’s truth or dare. Shall we?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to hang out with fellow Miraculous readers and writers? Do you want your MLB writing to improve, or just want to hang out in a fun community? Join the [ Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! They have monthly events, challenges, beta services, other interesting fanworks in MLB, and more!
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
